The present invention relates to a connector assembly for providing a snap and lock quick connection.
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low cost, reliable, and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid carrying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines. In older threaded connectors, substantial assembly time could be accumulated in screwing on a cap to a fitting and tightening the cap down to the proper torque needed to provide for a fluid tight seal. Further, an inventory would have to be maintained to keep track of the number of caps and fittings, and any liners or other components that may be necessary. Also, retightening of the caps may be required to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been put in use.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly for providing a snap and lock quick connection between fluid conveying conduits.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-assembled connector housing and retainer assembly so that a connection to a tubular fluid conveying conduit may be made in one step without resorting to any tools.
Another object of the present invention is provide a pre-assembled connector housing and retainer assembly so that a snapping connection may be made to a tubular fluid conveying conduit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pre-assembled connector conduit unit which requires only a one-step snapping connection to be joined to a connector housing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved retainer assembly which operates to both secure the conduit in the axial bore of the housing and position the sealing element within the axial bore of the housing.
It is also a more specific object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which uses a retaining insert to secure the retaining element inside the housing.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a seal retainer which prevents the high pressure blowout of the O-rings and bushings used to form the fluid tight seal.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a snap and lock connector assembly which generally comprises tubular conduits, a housing, a primary retaining member, a retaining insert and a seal retainer. The tubular conduit is adapted to convey fluid. The housing is formed with an axial bore for receiving the conduit at a first end and for providing a fluid path at a second end, and includes incurved flange portions to abut a retaining insert. The seal retainer is disposed within the axial bore of the housing for providing a fluid tight seal between the confronting tubular conduit portions. The retainer assembly is adapted to be in contact with the housing to provide the locking mechanism. The retainer assembly, which includes a retaining insert secured by a primary retaining member is snapped into the housing. The retaining insert abuts a flange portion of the housing to lock in the retainer assembly until it is released by depressing a surface area which causes flexion of configuration arms at the collar joint which allows clearance between the flange portion of the housing and the retaining insert.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which makes reference to the following set of drawings.